<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Thing For Me by i_eat_men_like_air</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300608">A Thing For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_eat_men_like_air/pseuds/i_eat_men_like_air'>i_eat_men_like_air</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Primeval</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, New Relationship, OFC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Original Character - Freeform, bisexual main characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_eat_men_like_air/pseuds/i_eat_men_like_air</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe Dunayevsky is a paleobotanist, newly recruited to join the ARC. Danny quickly takes a shine to her.</p><p> </p><p>Title taken from a Metronomy song that I’ve never listened to, because the philosophy of ‘not sure of a fic title? use a song title’ works pretty well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Quinn/Chloe Dunayevsky, Danny Quinn/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Thing For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The newest member of the ARC team shuffled into Lester’s office. She was small, and muscular, and her hair was the colour of strawberry ice cream. The rest of the team were already there, and they turned as she entered the room. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>‘As you all know, this is Chloe Dunayevsky,’ Lester gestured at her, ‘she specialises in paleobotany, and a variety of other extremely useful things that I think you will all appreciate.’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Paleobotany, eh?’ </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chloe turned her head to look at the man with the brown-ginger hair. She had met Lester once before, at her interview, and she had met Becker for her security screening, but she was unfamiliar with the others. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Yep,’ she stuck her hands in her jean pockets and rocked back and forwards on the balls of her feet, smiling awkwardly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Right then, and you know about the monsters and stuff?’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Yep.’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Not a chatty one are you?’ the man, who she assumed was Danny Quinn, chuckled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Not really.’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Well that’s okay, I can talk enough for the both of us,’ he reached out to shake Chloe’s hand, and she took it tentatively. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘I’m Danny, this is Connor, this is Abby, and this is Sarah,’ Danny gestured at each of them respectively, and Chloe waved at her new team members with a small smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Nice to meet you,’ Sarah said, with a smile, ‘let us know if we can do anything for you, it can be a lot, to begin with.’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Thanks.’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chloe stood silently, watching the team with big, brown eyes. She wasn’t sure what to say; she had been amazed, seeing the ARC for the first time, and now meeting all these people had frozen her to the spot. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘I’ll show you to your office, shall I?’ Becker spoke up, opening the door for her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chloe smiled at him nervously and nodded, waving at the team before following Becker into the outside corridor. He walked her over to her office, which had her name nearly typed on the door, and lead her in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘You know, you don’t need to be so nervous.’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Hm?’ Chloe looked up at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘You don’t need to be so nervous,’ he repeated, insistently, ‘they’re a good bunch, and you’ll fit in in no time.’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Thanks, it’s uh, it’s just a lot to take in, I guess,’ she shrugged, admiring the office.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘I can understand that, but you’re going to be out in the field sooner rather than later, and being nervous won’t do you any favours,’ Becker paused, ‘no offence.’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chloe chuckled, quietly, and nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Yeah I know, I’ll be okay in a bit.’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As if by clockwork, inevitably, a ringing alarm shook through the ARC. Danny burst into the room, grinning wildly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Time to go, kids! Got monsters to kill,’ he tapped the doorframe and jogged off towards the garage. Becker ran after him, and Chloe took a deep breath, steeling herself, before following. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>Five hours later, covered in bites and bruises, Chloe was sat on the floor outside of a fabric store in Hammersmith, watching Connor and Abby bicker about something just out of earshot. Danny plopped himself down next to her, and punched her gently on the arm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Good job today Chlo, not bad for your first time out and about,’ he grinned, tossing her a can of Coke. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Where’d you get that?’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Nicked it from the vending machine, figured they owe us a drink at least.’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chloe cracked open the can and grinned back at him. The group of coelophysis had been a pain in the ass, and they’d gotten a fair amount of nips and kicks in before the team had managed to herd them back through the anomaly. She glanced over at Danny, who was looking beaten up, but thoroughly pleased with himself. He looked back at her, and grinned widely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘You alright?’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chloe nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Yeah, just wasn’t expecting to see dinosaurs on my first day, to be honest. My last few jobs have been pretty quiet, plants don’t usually kick you in the ribs,’ she gestured ruefully at her chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Yeah I guess not,’ Danny slurped his drink and ruffled her hair, ‘you handled it pretty well though, for a botanist.’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘<em>Paleo</em>botanist,’ she gently corrected.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Yeah, yeah, y’know what I mean.’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘I know what you mean, yeah,’ she chuckled, ‘you realise I was in the navy before I got my PhD, right?’ </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Danny choked on his drink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Seriously?’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chloe nodded and grinned, taking a sip from the can.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Yeah, went in straight out of school, wasn’t sure what else to do.’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘I <em>was</em> wondering how you managed to boot one of those things back through the anomaly without falling over, and why you’re not in tears from those ribs.’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chloe huffed, and winced as she registered the pain in those ribs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘You okay, Chlo?’ Danny put his hand on her shoulder in concern, and Chloe patted it gently. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Yeah I’m fine, just forgot about these for a second,’ she waved her hand over her ribs, ‘they’re not broken, just bruised. You don’t need to worry.’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Sure I don’t.’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Danny’s face was soft as he looked at her, and Chloe felt her cheeks warm up with a blush. He was handsome, really, and the way he was smirking told her that he knew it. She hated that, but not enough to push his arm away as he wrapped it round her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘C’mon, let’s get you up.’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chloe hissed as Danny helped her stand, leaning on him a little more than necessary as she hobbled over to the car. She felt his hand gently squeeze her waist, and she felt most of her blood rush to her face, before he helped her climb into her seat. Chloe looked out the window, and blinked in embarrassment as she saw Abby smirking at her with raised eyebrows.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Shut up</em>, Chloe mouthed out the window, laughing silently. She’d been scared of Abby, when they’d been introduced that morning, but she had quickly been shown that her fear was misplaced. Chloe didn’t have many friends, outside of a couple of people from university, and Abby seemed like someone she could quickly make friends with. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She winced as Danny started the car and began to drive them back to the ARC, swearing colourfully as they went over a speed bump.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Sorry, love. I’ll slow down a little.’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In her peripheral vision, Chloe saw Danny smirk, and she rolled her eyes. Getting a crush on the first person to show any interest in her in years was embarrassing; the fact that she was barely sure that he was serious made it worse. She sighed, softly, and made a mental note to ask Sarah and Abby about him later. They both seemed like they would know what to do. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>